El invento perfecto, ¿o no?
by fabi-chan11
Summary: ¿Qué hacer si todo y todos corren peligro por tu culpa? ¿Y si además laúnica manera de salvar todo lo que te importa es destruir millones de empleos?
1. Chapter 1

*Hola a todos los que me lean, bueno esta será mi primer fanfic y estará compuesto por mis personajes (de sonic) y bueno si alguien quiere salir, solo dígalo en los comentarios o por privado. El tema principal de este fanfic serán las máquinas y como a pesar de la gran ayuda que suponen la mayoría de ellas, también pueden suponer un perjuicio. Lo que esté en _cursiva _son pensamientos de los personajes.*

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic puede contener lenguaje soez, temas religiosos y/o muertes.**

Adelante –dijo una joven lobita de unos 12 años, ojos de un marrón oscurísimo tirando a negro, de pelaje magenta, vestida con una camiseta de manga corta color cian y unos vaqueros oscuros, mientras seguía golpeando una espada con un martillo-

Veo que no has cambiado en nada tu actitud fría –se mofó un joven de aparentemente 15 años, ojos carmesí, fuerte, camisa a cuadros dejando los dos primeros botones abiertos y vaqueros azul marino-

¿Has venido para hablar de negocios o para burlarte, boss? –dijo, más bien escupió esa última palabra-

Tsk, pero tienes razón he venido para pedirte que construyas una máquina nueva, Chant… -no pudo acabar la oración pues fue bruscamente interrumpido-

No. Digas. Mí. Nombre. –no levantó la voz pero el "boss" la pudo oír a la perfección, causándole un escalofrío-

B-bien –comenzó tras unos segundos- la máquina que quiero que construyas, si consigues realizarla, te catapultará al estrellato. Se trata de una máquina que suple y mejora a cualquier humano, capaz de hacer de todo pero sin voluntad propia.

_Ese bastardo solo piensa en ganar dinero ni siquiera le importan los cientos de miles de personas que se quedarían sin trabajo. –_Aquel pensamiento cruzó fugaz por su cabeza, pero le debía lealtad y todo porque su padre… se vio arrastrada de sus pensamientos con brusquedad-

Si lo consigues tu deuda y la de tu padre con el mío quedará saldada –una mezquina sonrisa se formó en su rostro-

Qué… -ella estaba totalmente estupefacta- _No puede ser verdad, pero… - _No te creo.

-El muchacho parecía tenerlo todo planeado y con esa sonrisa fija en su rostro, saco un papel con un sello lacrado y procedió a leerlo en voz alta:

-Estimada inventora, tenemos una propuesta para usted.

Si usted consiguiese inventar una máquina capaz de hacer todo lo que un humano, pero sin voluntad o necesidades. El trato que realizó antaño su padre con Su Majestad quedará anulado. Y podrá gozar junto a su familia de una vida bajo la protección del Reino.

Atte. Su Majestad el rey Alsan I

Y bien, ¿aceptas el trato? –agregó al finalizar-

Yo, debo consultarlo primero –respondió tratando de parecer lo más serena posible-

Volveré mañana al atardecer y espero una respuesta entonces –y sin esperar algún comentario, se marchó-

*Creo que me ha quedado dencentito, ¿o no? Pues solo añadir que la continuaré cuando tenga tiempo y ganas. Además decir que es rated T porque habrá algo de lenguaje fuerte e incluso quizá lime y tratará temas un poco adultos por lo que advierto así que nadie venga a quejarse*


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey, no me morí, no se desharán de mi tan fácilmente. Bueno nuevo capítulo ¿Qué pasará con nuestra jovencita? ¿Con quién debía consultarlo? Lean para averiguarlo.*

ELLE´s POV (point of view)

¿Cómo puede ser posible? Esta es un oferta demasiado buena tiene que tener una trampa en algún lado. Pero debo consultarlo, no quiero equivocarme, pues no creo que nos regalen así como así la libertad.

FIN ELLE´s POV

Papá, estoy en casa. –vociferó nuestra protagonista-

Bien, pero ¿hacía falta chillar? –dijo en forma de bienvenida- Llegas temprano, Alexander no está aquí, ¿podrías ir a recogerlo, mientras hago la comida?

No es como si tuviera otra opción, ¿o sí? –bufó algo molesta-

-se rió nervioso- Llévate la llave y ve con cuidado.

Si,si tengo 12 años no soy una niña –fue lo último que el padre logró escuchar- Hace bastante que no salgo –susurro para sí- _Quizá pueda saludar a mis amigas _-se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, de tal manera que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino. Hasta que chocó con alguien- ¿Uh? Perdón no me fijé.

¿Elle? –preguntó su interlocutor incrédulo-

Si –al ponerse de pie se fijó con quien había chocado- ¿Jonathan? –dijo la pelinegra visiblemente asqueada- Bastardo, juro que si mientras no estuve hiciste daño a alguien te haré un arreglo de cara gratuito.

Siempre tan violenta –concluyó burlón-

Tsk, es cierto no debo hablarle a la basura – _Si no me centró le partiré la cara a este bastardo _–fue a la zona de primaria a recoger a su hermanito- ¡Alex!

Ehh, ¿Elle? –se encontraba notablemente sorprendido- Debe pasar algo importante para que regreses tan pronto.

Digamos que sí pero os lo explicaré a todos a la hora de la comida. Y ¿qué te parece si te dejo un ratito jugando con tus amigos y yo me voy a saludar a mis amigas?

¡De acuerdo! –aceptó sonriente- A las… 2 y cuarto nos encontramos aquí mismo ¿vale?

Veo que has aprendido las horas, está bien a y cuarto aquí. –confirmó, con un atisbo de alegría en los ojos- Bueno primaria estaba por… wow ampliaron el colegio. Cierto, subiré las escaleras ahora por aquí y… 6ºB –llamó a la puerta y consiguió oír entre tanto barullo que una voz decía, algo similar a ¨pase¨. Al entrar vio el absoluto caos que reinaba en aquel lugar todos corrían a ordenar o a solamente guardar de mala manera sus materiales y en aquel jaleo consiguió encontrar a quienes quería- ¡Lira-chan, Sapph! –dos jóvenes, la primera era una gatita rosa de pelo color miel, ojos verdes, chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro con una camiseta violeta claro y pantalones cortos verde-azulados. La otra respondía al nombre de Sapphire y era una lobita de pelaje azul, ojos miel, camiseta con el tiro en los hombros de color rosa claro y una falda color amarillo claro-

Hola, ¿Elle? –la saludó confusa la gata- no sueles venir, oye ¿qué tal si quedamos las tres para celebrarlo?

Síii –respondieron Elle y Sapph al unísono-

Bueno a las 17:30 como siempre me voy que es casi y cuarto y mis padres me regañarán, nos vemos –dijo y se fue-

¡Eh! Mi hermano me espera. –y sin más se marchó, corrió lo más que pudo y llegó a su destino, se fijó y vio a su hermano con cara de impaciencia- Lo siento pero nos vamos ya, papá se enfadará –reemprendieron la carrera, hablando de temas joviales llegaron rápidamente a su casa- ¡llegamos! Perdón por tardar me entretuve y…

No pasa nada, vamos a comer, lavaos las manos antes –se pudo oír mientras se alejaba con una olla y platos- Alex, deja la mochila y ve a lavarte las manos con tu hermana.

_Se lo tengo que contar… lo haré mientras comemos_ –concluyó mientras el jabón y el agua escurrían por sus manos- Bueno, me muero de hambre. Papá el "boss" dijo qué, nos dará la libertad si… creamos un invento que él nos pida y que además me catapultará al estrellato. –soltó todo de golpe como si temiese que algo o alguien le fuese a hacer olvidar todo de golpe- A y ¿puedo quedar hoy a las 17:30?

Ya veremos hija, ya veremos y respecto a lo anterior lo hablaré con mamá, pero ahora a comer, hay raviolis-

¿RAVIOLIS? Amo los raviolis –y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo-

*Bien este es más largo porque estos días he estado de peor humor y no sé cómo pero eso hace que me inspire, bueno los reviews me ayudan a inspirarme también. Bye.*


End file.
